New Moon Poem
by NHScott23
Summary: My little poem about New Moon. R


**Hi everyone, it's my first poem, and I've decided to share it with you.**

**It's basically what had happened in New Moon just in rhyme. **

**I hope you like it, so enjoy))**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my mother language.**

They were together and in love

And their happiness was above

Above the earth above the heaven

It was indescribable and she thought it would last forever

But once she got a paper cut

And maybe it was her bad luck

He made decision took a chance

To save her from danger and himself

It was a simple thing to do

He had convinced her in not true

But she believed him anyway

Though it was difficult for him to say

And so he left her all alone

To save her life and fate and soul

She was a mess for four long months

She had a hole inside her heart

It was unbearable and painful

But she had got to be strong and careful

And then she found a way to live

Her friend named Jacob helped her with

With him she felt very funny and careless

She thought he saved her from the darkness

He almost made her to forget

But the numbness started again to get

She needed to see Him one more time

Cause she has been avoiding Him for a while

But she knows who she can't live without

And she knows it without a doubt

So it's time to go wild careless and reckless

That she could feel a little painless

So she's decided to hear Him one more time

And she climbed to the highest mountain

And there He was in her thoughts again

And told her to stop and get out of there

But she just smiled and jumped into deep water

And once in there she felt much stronger

But the happiness didn't last long

Because there was something wrong

The waves started to deep her down

And she couldn't fight with them anymore now

But then she thought: What for to fight?

Because He wasn't there with her beside

So there is nothing left for her out there

And there is no reason to struggle right down there

But velvet voice was furious now

He ordered her to fight for her life somehow

But she refused to listen to Him

And was happy that He would be the last one she would hear

But for some reason she survived

Because friend Jacob saved her life

And when she was at home again

The vampire Alice was in there

She had a vision about Bella

And thought that she was dead now

That's why she came back in town again

But she's alive and there is no reason for her to stay here

There was a happiness at first

But then realization came across

She knew that Alice won't stay here any longer

And she needed excuse to make her stay, she couldn't let go her

But after a while Alice saw another

And it was more painful than the other

Her brother Edward wanted to die

Because he thought that Bella is not alive

The death seemed to him the best way

He couldn't help it, there was so much pain

He has planned his actions very well

And was ready to accept the hell

So He went to Italy to the Volturi

And asked them to help him do it

But they refused his propose, it was such a waste

And now He's going to reveal himself in that case

Alice couldn't let that happen

And asked Bella to help her save her brother

But she's confused, she don't understand

Why does Edward want to be dead?

He didn't love her it was all the lie

But found out that she's dead He wanted to die

Time doesn't wait it's almost noon

And shadow is going to disappear soon

While Bella is trying to run through the crowd

The clock on the towel is making last sound

Decision has made there's no way around

So He is making the step on the shining ground

But Bella reaches to him right in time

And covers him with her body from shine

She's telling him that they have to hide

But He can't believe that she is alive

But there was something that caught his attention

Two strangers were walking with evil intention

They must come with them Aro wants to talk

But Edward knows that it's not just a walk

He doesn't want Bella with him to go

But the guardians won't let him to do so

Aro says that Bella knows too much about them

And he can't just forget about that problem

But Alice shows him her vision

Bella will be like them, it's Alice's decision

With that great news they are almost free

But the Volturi warns them that they will come to see

If Bella is still a human when they come to their place

It will be bad because they won't give the Cullens a second chance

Bella wants to scream out loud

But she can't make any kind of sound

She's just crying, trembling and sobbing

She can't think straight it's really annoying

Edward is trying to calm her down

He's whispering to her that it's over now

She's got to enjoy it as long as she can

Cause Edward may leave when they'll come back again

The next morning when she opened her eyes

She couldn't help it but be mesmerized

Edward was there right next to her bed

And the first thought in her head was: Great, I'm dead

Eventually Edward convinced her around

But the doubts in her head were screaming loud

He wanted to kiss her to prove her his feelings

He was so honest she's got to believe this

He can't hold himself no more

He's here he will not go

He leans towards her red lips

And they share a passion kiss

Bella felt like those four painful months

Have never existed inside her heart

The broken peaces of her soul

Were back together, she was whole

And now there's one thing that has to be solved

They can't just forget about it or put it on hold

Bella puts her mortality on a vote

And the Cullens'll decide if she must be turned

Edward is completely against all of it

But they've already decided to do it

In a despair to keep her human longer

Edward says that he will turn her

But there's a condition that comes along

They must get marry and she will be transformed

The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is just to love and be loved in return

For never was a story of more desire

Than this of Bella and her loving vampire.

**Any thoughts? Please review. **


End file.
